2-Toluenesulfonyloxymethylcarbapenem (2) disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0 185 315 Example 4, Step 4 said to be prepared by toluenesulfonating 2-hydroxymethylcarbapenem (1) does not accompany any physical constant. Various compounds said to be prepared by the same patent publication, Example 4, step B to Example 6 starting from the said toluenesulfonate also do not accompany any physical constant.
The present inventor traced this Example 4 to obtain a product in a high yield of 89%. It was not said p-toluenesulfonate but 2-(2-allyloxycarbonyl-3,3-methylene-4-methyl-1-pyrroline-5-yl)-3-hydroxybu tanoic acid lactone (3). ##STR2##
Further, any betalactam compound, e.g., objective trimethylsilylated compound (2), was not detected in the reaction mixture, even when the hydroxy of the side chain at position 6 of compound (2) was protected with trimethylsilyl.
Therefore, toluenesulfonate (2) and compounds derived therefrom seem to be an illusion including structure nominations, productions, and disclosure of analogous compounds.